Once you Go Black
by Belfaust
Summary: Zidane is showboating to get Vivi some girl action. Ruby takes matters into her own hands. But Once you go Black ....Mage that is.


Zidane was now walking back and forth on the barcounter. Swinging a cocktail muddler in one hand and his beer stein in the other. "We were out numbered. All I had was my trusty dagger and that's when my limit break started to fade out. It was looking grim…." Suddenly he plopped down on the counter next to Vivi who was sitting on the edge in silence cupping his metal stein as well. Zidane slung an arm around the half pint mage. "If not for my dear companion Vivi, I dare say we would not have returned. Right Vivi?" Zidane took a large gulp of beer. "I tell you this little guy saved my neck quite a few times and if not for him I wouldn't have gotten to see our fair queen whose eyes are so beautiful I was shocked to see another girl in the same city whose own match as her equal." Zidane lifted her chin and smiled. All the girls swooned.

"Get off the bar you two!" yelled Ruby. "Give that back you're not even old enough to drink! Pulling the beer out of Zidane's hand and pulling him off the counter by the ear.

"Why does Vivi get to keep his beer!" Zidane pouted.

"Because he never drinks the thing, he just holds it so not to offend you."

"This is how heroes of Gaia are treated?"

"So Master Zidane, what happened to the Queen? Get to the part when she runs after you in the street!" called one girl. Zidane ran and hoped onto the bar again and kneeled on one knee as if her were an actor or a musician at the edge of a stage. He suddenly looked serious and brought his face close to hers.

"Well that's when I noticed she was in tears of joy. I pulled her close to me and I said bring my beloved Dagger to me." Zidane always ended his story this way. "I under estimated my allure. I hope this fair maiden was not too captivated by me for my heart belongs to only…"

"Oh brother!" Vivi uttered.

"Zidane Tribal if you don't let go of that girl you lecherous satyr the only thing you'll under estimate is my foot up your ass!" said Daggers in a day dress carrying shopping bags.

"Busted." Vivi coughed.

"Hey honey!" Zidane beamed a smile as he leapt off the counter and ran into her arms causing her to drop her bags. Daggers giggled knowing that her man is just a harmless flirt by nature.

"Ladies may I present the Queen, the love of my life…." Then there was metal clunking following behind. " and the infamous Captain Steiner of the Pluto Knights." Zidane looked to see the knight carrying so many boxes and bags that his face could not be seen.

Queen Garnet smiled and waved. " pisst, why are you drinking?" she whispered.

"I wanted to help Vivi meet a girl!" Zidane said in a slighty louder and more audible whisper.

"You think Vivi wants to date a tavern whore that listen to drunken stories from a scruffy wet bandit? Its 3 in the afternoon! I don't approve of any of them for Vivi!"

"I resent that! I maybe a drunken bandit, but I am not wet! Besides Vivi is a pimp. Hes so money he doesn't even know it. That's why I want him to see it. Watch me after I pump him up in my stories and he does a few fire tricks, he will have all the ladies after him!"

Steiner put the boxes down. "I maybe of a assistance. Ladies, Master Vivi is the most cordial caring soul. His sense of nobility and honesty is only matched by his might!"

The girls laughed. "You sure talk funny. You hear that girls, this little mage is cordial." The girls all giggled and started to head for the door. "Have a good afternoon your majesty." She bowed and " and company." As she walked toward the stairs of Ruby's Mini Theatre, she winked a Zidane who was forming sweat beads at the now fuming Garnet.

"Ladies where are you going? I mean I hear once you go black, you never go back."

The girls giggled and left. Vivi looked at the ground and sighed. He did not even care of these girls. Garnet was sighing and shaking her head.

"Rusty this is your fault! Girls don't guys to be all uptight and proper. They need to know Vivi is a dark mysterious creature of the mist! He's a dangerous and a mack pimp. Look at Amarant!" Amarant had his feet propped up on a table silently brooding with his feet on the table. There was a small pack of girls whispering and giggling about his muscles.

"Listen why don't we just ask Vivi what he wants?" Queen Garnet looked at little mage.

"I'm fine. This was all Zidane's idea. I just want to be with you guys!"

Blank then stood up. " Hey there buddy, trust me, if you want a real find, you gotta find your canary as if you're going on a quest. Finding a girl is like finding your weapon. Before you found your ultimate staff hear you had to jump from weapon to weapon and discard the weaker ones right?"

"Is that so?" Ruby huffed?

"I didn't mean you baby, you are my ultimate weapon honey!"

Ruby sighed.

"Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? We're not even dating. I am a single woman."

"Well I have to get ready for tonight's show." She turned to look back. "You want to come watch?"

Blank tried to follow but she pushed him.

"Not you, him. The only one going back stage is that black mage." She winked at her little rhyme. "What do you say you finish that beer and follow me?" She then pulled Vivi with her to the changing room.

The gang was all in shock however they chuckled at the obvious nature of the joke.

"Come on Bro shes just trying to make you jealous. I mean he's just a kid!" said Marcus.

"Dude, when were started dating she was cheating on one of the Tantalus's legitimate actors with me. You know what its over. I can't deal with her head games."

"OH MY, SWEETIE, YOUR STAFF IS HUGE!" cried Ruby from the back.

"I don't know whats come over me. Maybe you cast a spell on me." Cried Ruby again.

"You know they've been back there awhile." Steiner said. Everyone looked at Steiner in anger. "Its true."

"Hey its just one of Ruby's gags bro."

When Vivi finally emerged from behind the curtain he was silent. Blank knocked shoulders with Vivi causing him to fall on his butt.

"What happened?" asked Zidane. "Just tell Blank it was a joke."

"I don't even want to know." Blank said walking toward the stairwell.

"It was nothing Mr. Blank. She was just trying to get you mad. Nothing happened! I swear." He had the voice of a boy about 10 years old.

"You see that bro? Now go apologize to Vivi." Marcus said.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Blank said as he got up and walked out without saying a word. "Just take good care of her."

"Hey bro wait up." Marcus said chasing Blank down. "What was that all about?" Blank looked up at Marcus. That's what she told me to say to keep my little affair with hers a secret. Believe me I know. I know we aren't even together. Hell I was going to chase who wrote that love letter. It just stings to be replaced."

"You're forgetting something Bro!"

"The kid is TEN! Why are you so naïve?"

BACK AT THE THEATRE

"Vivi its not your fault." Zidane said. "Lets all go back to the castle."

"You don't understand Zidane. She really kissed me. She told me to keep it a secret. I'm just a really bad liar. I feel so awful…." The gang now silenced looked at Vivi. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I kind of liked it! I'm a horrible person!" he shouted as he ran out the door. Zidane and Garnet close behind with Steiner staggering with all the boxes in hand.


End file.
